


"How can I trust you?"

by mobilicordis



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Mission Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rent boy Eggsy, Young Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilicordis/pseuds/mobilicordis
Summary: Fictober day 3: "How can I trust you?"12 years after Harry gives Eggsy the Kingsman medal, he is on a mission in central London when his target picks up a rent boy to take back to his hotel room.Even if this hadn't been an assassination, he'd kill the man in an instant for laying a hand on Eggsy Unwin.





	"How can I trust you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by angst and me becoming mildly obsessed with using google maps to find the real places in Kingsman.

The target pulled his car up to the curb. As Merlin watched through CCTV, the man rolled down his window and called out the the young men grouped at the corner of Smith Street. One of them, a short, stocky blond approached the car. His face was shadowed by the cap he wore.

“You lookin’ for a good time, bruv?” the young man asked, his voice filtering through the bug in the target’s car.

“That depends. How much are you charging?” the man replied sleazily.

“300 for the night.” He heard Galahad huff in disapproval. 

“Surely this young man could find something more worth his time than selling his body,” the agent said.

As the young man entered the vehicle, Merlin directed his view away from the curb to continue following them. Galahad was tasked with the assassination of this Mr. Dona, the owner of a failing business and would-be arsonist. Dona had lost everything when his business went bankrupt, and had conferred with a friend to plan an “accidental” gas explosion in his high end apartment building that would result in countless civilian deaths. That, combined with his underhanded business dealings, led his name into the files of Kingsman.

Merlin followed the car through his tracker to the hotel the man had checked into three days prior. Dona led the young man inside with a hand on his back. He tensed up at the touch, though forced himself to stay in contact with his client. They made it to the elevator together and up to the sixth floor.

Galahad, watching the feed from cameras around the hotel in a room down the hall from Dona’s, armed himself and prepared to go in for the kill. The target opened the door, ushering in the young rent boy.

“Now, let’s see if you can earn that 300 you expect,” Dona sneered, strutting towards the young man.

“Oh, bruv, you know I will.” Dona leaned in as though to kiss the young man, but he evaded his lips. Instead, Dona dropped his lips to the rent boy’s throat. Galahad turned away, not needing to watch this part. 

“What’s your name, pretty boy?” Dona asked, voice thick with lust.

“Daniel.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin uttered into Galahad’s ear.

“What? Report, Merlin.”

“The lad. He look familiar to you?” Galahad turned back to his laptop to see the rent boy’s head tilted back, eyes shut as Dona sucked his neck.

“No, I don’t see how I should find him familiar.” But the light caught his face just so, and Harry found the perfect likeness of Lee Unwin before him. “No. That’s not possible.”

“But it is. Lee’s boy is nineteen. With his and his stepfather’s criminal records, it’s certainly a possibility he’d get into prostitution.”

“No, I mean… how the fuck did this happen? We gave him the medal, he shouldn’t be-”

“Galahad. This isn’t the time. You have your opportunity, go for it.”

Galahad turned his attention back to the events before him. Dona grasped Eggsy Unwin by the jacket and shoved him back to sit on the bed. He tore at the boy’s clothes violently. Eggsy tried to bat his hands away, but that only seemed to entice the man further. “I’m gonna take you apart. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for my cock. The only name you’ll remember at the end of this is mine.” Harry cringed at the man’s attempt at dirty talk, taking pity on Eggsy for trying to push the man back.

Eggsy tried to get back some power in the situation. “Wait, just let me take this off.” He tried to pull away, to take off his t-shirt, but Dona beat him to it, ripping the thin fabric straight off of Eggsy’s torso. He followed up by shoving his hand down Eggsy’s trousers. The young man cried out, shoving at the man’s chest to try and get him away. “Bruv, just- hold on!” The boy’s inexperience showed through painfully. When Dona continued to grope him, Eggsy lashed out, kicking the man between his legs. When Dona bent over, Eggsy jumped from the bed and tried to run. The much larger man grabbed his waistband, hauling him back. He spun the young man around and socked him in the jaw.

“Fuck, Galahad, get in there!” He didn’t need to be told twice and tore from his room and down the hall, the sounds of Dona’s punches landing in his ear. Eggsy was silent as he took man’s beating.

Galahad kicked in the door, pistol out and aimed at Dona before either man even noticed he’d entered.

“Step away from him.”

Dona spun them around so Eggsy’s back was pressed against his chest as a human shield. A pen knife found its way into Dona’s hand and the blade was pressed to Eggsy’s throat. “Who are you?” the man asked. “How did you find me?” Eggsy, face covered in blood and tears, was heaving for air in his fear. Against his chest sat the Kingsman medal Harry had given him all those years ago.

“Eggsy,” Harry addressed the young man, who gasped at the sound of his own name. “You need to calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” A thin trail of blood ran down his throat.

“Put down the gun, or the slut dies!” Dona yelled, digging in the blade. Eggsy whimpered. Harry lowered the gun, flinging it onto the bed. The blade pulled away from Eggsy’s neck and pointed at him. “Now, who the fuck are you?”

“That’s hardly of consequence right now. Just give me the boy and I’ll let you go.” He met Eggy’s eyes and looked pointedly to his gun. He saw the young man nod slightly. “I swear, if you let him go, I’ll leave and you’ll never hear from me again.”

Dona seemed to think it over before shoving Eggsy away from him. “Here, take him. The dirty thing’s not worth the money anyway.” Harry reached out as though to touch Eggsy, but leapt around him to tackle Dona to the floor. He landed blow after blow against the man’s face, and he fought back with his knife. Several deep cuts were opened on Harry’s face and neck, but the erratic slices missed his eyes and mouth. Finally, Harry was able to wrench the knife away from the man and get him pinned down with his arms behind his back, holding him down with one leg and one hand. An amnesia dart to the neck rendered him unconscious. He turned to see Eggsy holding the gun, drifting his aim back and forth between them.

“Eggsy, give me the gun.”

“How do I know you won’t kill me?”

“I wouldn’t hurt you. You have to trust me.”

“How can I trust you? I don’t even know you.”

Harry remembered a small boy holding a snow globe, his face determined. “Oxfords, not brogues.” Eggsy’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“No way. It’s you?”

“Yes, and it’s vital that you give the gun right now so that I can end this sorry excuse for a man and we can both get medical attention.” He really didn’t like the look of the cut on Eggsy’s neck, nor his bruised cheek. It was probably fractured, based on the swelling. Eggsy spun the gun over his finger, stepping cautiously towards them and offering the weapon to Harry. He took it, lining up a shot right through the back of the man’s head. It would be messy, but all the better for framing this as a cheap contract killing. He fired.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Eggsy cried. Harry removed the dart from his neck and stood, holstering his gun. Eggsy stared at the body on the floor, eyes wide in horror.

Merlin spoke into his ear, “Extraction two blocks north. Get out now, Galahad.”

“Eggsy, the police are bound to be here soon. We need to get out, and you need medical attention.” He subtly stood between Eggsy and Dona’s body, blocking his view of the blood as he walked closer. Eggsy’s eyes flicked up to his. For a moment, Harry was locked in the memory of another Unwin’s eyes, looking up at him with similar fear from a set of train tracks. The man would be dead three days later. “I need you to trust me.”

Eggsy nodded. “I… I don’t want to be a rent boy anymore.”

“Believe me, as long as I live, you’ll never have to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow on tumblr @mobilicordis (for harry potter) or @brendon-mercurie


End file.
